Carly: The One and Only MindBender
by TeenTitanTerraLover
Summary: Carly is a mind bender, but doesn't realize it at first. What can her powers do? Help the Avatar? Make Zuko like her? Stop the fire nation! New season and latest episodes do not apply yet. RR ON HOLD TTTL
1. Confused

HELLO! This is my first chapter on Fanfiction, so if you have any suggestions on how I should divide the chapters, ect, tell me! This story I'm still trying to develop and plot and stuff. I am not aware of anyone else doing a similar plot or story as me, so I am not copying. If there is a story, please tell me because I'° like to read it. I just wanted to be in one of my favorite cartoons! You need my permission to use my idea of a mind-bender. Do not tell me my character is a Mary-Sue, I already know, though I disagree. This is the first chapter, so I don't think anyone can make that assumption right now. Someone could say Aang is a Mary-Sue, because he has so many powers, yet he isn't because he has struggles with them and emotional struggles too. That's what my character is like as well. Anyway…if you don't like it, or don't agree with me, then please hold your tongue and move on.

Thanks! And Enjoy!

**Carly- The Mind-Bender**

Chapter 1-Confused

"We'll camp here," Sokka commanded, sitting cross-legged on the back of Appa. He was starring at their map.

"Yip yip!" Aang steered Appa to the clearing of the woods they were flying over.

"So, where are we now?" Katara asked Sokka.

"Where're, where're," Sokka looked at the map in stupidity. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're heading north," Sokka concluded, unsure of what else to say. Katara clanged her fist in frustration.

"Duh! We are heading to our sister water tribe. That is obviously north!" Katara snapped.

"Well, the point is, we are still heading in the right direction," Aang settled the argument. That's what the Avatar is supposed to do. And he did bring peace. Katara and Sokka changed the subject to Sokka's instinct. Then another argument formed. Aang sighed, and decided to focus on landing Appa.

"I'll set up the tent; you go collect the sticks for the fire." Sokka told Katara when they had landed. By then, Katara was sick of fighting and didn't bring up anything about him being the boss or how she already knew she was to collect the firewood and so forth. Aang unpacked the supplies and whatever else he does by himself.

Katara went off into the forest, picking up dried wood as she went along. She overall felt very safe, for the fire nation hadn't caught up on their trail in the past few weeks. They still had a very long way to go before reaching the water tribe. Katara was eager to learn water-bending from a master, as well as Aang. The water scroll they stole did help, and Katara was a good teacher, but those alone were not enough. Yet Katara was great at self-defense, because she could do things like the water whip, which came in handy

Suddenly off to her right, Katara heard a groan. She opened her canteen, ready to fight if that groan came from a soldier. Yet nothing happened. Silence. Katara searched her surroundings. None of the plants except the trees were big enough to hide behind. Katara looked up at the tree branches, remembering Jet and his friends who attacked from above. She heard what sounded like a sigh, and Katara crept to that sound, ready to attack.

She screamed in surprise.

A teenage girl lay curled up behind two trees. Katara took a step closer.

She stirred, and opened her eyes to Katara.

Where was I? I opened my eyes to find I was on a forest floor. I looked up. A girl about my age stared at me in surprise. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Katara," I breathed out. Her eyes widened in shock.

"H-how did you know my name? Who are you!" she demanded, scared. I closed my eyes, trying to remember who I was.

"My name is Carly. Can you help me? Where is this place? What is this place? Do you know?" I asked and reopened my eyes.

Katara, realizing that I wasn't a threat, but still suspicious answers, "I don't know exactly where we are. I'm a, a traveler. I'm with my fire nation friends." Incase the girl before her was from the fire nation, Katara wanted to look like an ally.

My eyes widened, "F-fire nation! No!" I stuttered, "But wait just a second, _you're_ from the water tribe! You're a water bender!" Katara gasped at the knowledge I knew. She gazes into my eyes in disbelief.

"Who are you?" She now asks, seeking a deeper meaning than before.

"I-I don't know," I search for answers mentally, "I don't know why I'm here." Tears well up in my eyes. I look to the floor, "I don't even know why I know these things, like your name. I don't know who I am or what I'm doing." I chuckle through my crying, "I suppose I 'm suffering from some sort of amnesia, or some word that sounds like that."

Katara was silent for a moment, and then questioned, "Do you remember anything about why you are in the forest, or remember anything beyond waking up?"

I shook my head, "I mean, I know I'm Carly. I know how to talk and walk, just, I can't remember any events or places." I stood up and looked around. It is very frustrating to try and try to remember something you forget, but can't remember.

Katara's generous side showed. With a quick mind, she came up with a plan.

"Well, since you seem like a good character…"

**CHARACTER**

The word rings in my ears.

"…And at least until you recover your memory, you can stay with my family."

"Oh, thank you!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I was still in so much confusion that I didn't process exactly what she had said. Character, character…

Katara smiled, "It will be nice not to be the only girl around. We have to stand up for women's rights." I nodded and followed her. Truly, I was grateful for the shelter provided, but I sensed I'd be put into trouble, or cause the trouble.

-

I followed Katara through the forest that was completely new and unfamiliar to me. Katara appeared to know the way back to her camp, so I didn't worry about getting lost. She made a right turn past an oak tree and I froze.

Katara turned around, "Come on Carly, camp's this way."

"No, it's not," I whispered knowingly, "We need to turn left instead of right." Katara sighed, "How do you know?" She still didn't trust me, and I can't blame her. I'm not too sure I can trust myself. Yet I knew I was right. There was only one way to convince her.

I grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her to the left side; where I knew camp was. She struggled, thinking I was kidnapping her and bringing her to the fire nation.

"Stop!" she screamed, and I did, because we were at the campsite. She then just stood there, stunned.

"H-how did you-…"

"I'm not sure, yet," I confessed before she finished her question. I already knew what she would say, somehow.

Two guys approached us. Katara was about to introduce them, nut I already knew who they were.

"You're Sokka, Katara's brother. And you're the Avatar!" I smiled, "Pleased to meet you, Aang and Sokka" I reached out and shook their clammy hands. They didn't shake back. Their eyes bulged out of their sockets, so did Katara's.

"I'm not sure who I am or why I know these things," I explained, messing with my brown hair. Aang was bald! And he looked about ten! Yet that arrow on his forehead makes it looks better. "All I know right now is that I'm Carly, and I'm a teen, like you two. So, do you guys need help setting up camp?"

-

The firewood popped and cracked in the flames as we ate some fish that was caught by Aang and Katara from water-bending in a river. I had been introduced to the whole "family" including Momo and Appa. Appa's eyes were as big as my head and I never saw them blink. It was kind of creepy, but Appa was sweet and loyal, so I liked him. We all were eating quietly, as in not talking. Sokka was scarfing down his food and eating it with his mouth open, so he of course made a lot of noise. I used this time to observe my new family and friends.

I looked to Sokka first, probably because my attention was on him already for his rudeness. From the outside, he looked like a selfish jerk that was bossy, inconsiderate, lazy, sexist, and possibly gay. Yet I looked deep into his pupils and saw a whole different story.

Sokka wants to be a great warrior; he doesn't want to be useless. Yet he's a coward at times, and he knows it. He also knows he's not a good fighter at all/ He was ambushed by girls and only attacks when the situation is in his favor. Sokka's jealous of his sister and the Avatar for their powers, but mostly his sister. She can water-bend. He has no special talents. His self-esteem is so low that he has to boss the others around and pick out the bad qualities of them in order for him to feel important. He knows he acts like a jerk, but he can't help it. He wants to be in with the action.

Sokka acts like he's laid back and doesn't have a care in the world; except himself and food. Yet that's completely false. He really cares about Katara, and the rest of the family for that matter. That's why he keeps on eyeing me suspiciously; he doesn't want me to be a traitor and end up killing everyone.

"I'm not a traitor!" I thought, still staring at Sokka in the eyes, "I'm just lost at the moment, Sokka, so give me a chance, will ya?" Suddenly Sokka stopped eating on his food in mid-chew. He looked up and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, confused. Why was Sokka looking at me that way?

"Sorry," Sokka apologized (surprising all of us), "I just never really fully introduced myself yet, correctly that is." He wiped his hand on his coat, then reached it out to me. I grasped it firmly.

"I'm Sokka, pleased to meet you." He shook my hand.

"I'm Carly, pleased to meet you too." I shook back. We nodded to each other. I was utterly amazed. Sokka was giving me a chance to show him who I really was. I can prove to him I can be trusted; I am not a traitor.

Just like I told him in my mind.

**MIND  
CHARACTER**

Why do these words keep on reading?

Oh, my head hurts. I feel a little dizzy.

Sokka went back to eating, no longer passing glances of suspicion at me. I guess he approves of me. He doesn't look like he's attracted to me, but why would I want him to be? I sense he's not gay though. Perhaps he has a secret crush of his own somewhere. I move my attention toward Katara.

I look into Katara's kind face and loving eyes. She looks like she could be a great leader in the future. Courage, determination, friendly, intelligent, and quick thinking. She has the skills of water-bending, healing, loving, and sewing. Katara would be a perfect wife for that special someone. She deserves a great husband. I sensed a strong liking toward Aang, and I think it may turn out to be more than a friendship. I'° better steer clear of the Avatar for that reason. I don't want to fight her for him. Yet what am I saying? I don't even like Aang at this point, much less love him.

Anyways, Katara has great concern for Aang. She really cares for him. Though at this point, I think she loves Aang mother-like, and vise versa. Aang hasn't gone through puberty. Katara will be the best mother ever to exist. She will be devoted to her husband, and protect her children. She has a lot pf potential. I'd love to have her as my sister. It'° be lots of fun. Maybe I'll be like her sister in this family we have.

I was about to move onto Aang when I realized something. How could I be able to get this information form these people without saying a word? I already knew their background and personality even though I just met them today. It's like I can enter their mind and steal the information. It is like I can control their mind somehow. Like I am a, a mind-bender!

**MIND!**

**CHARACTER!**

It was all coming back to me! I'm Carly, an average girl with straight A's in a town in the U.S. One of my favorite shows on T.V. is Avatar. The Last Air bender! Now somehow I'm part of the story.

Wow! Is this some dream?

I pinched myself, doing the cheesy method I've read in books and saw in movies.

"Ow!" I said and broke the silence. I had pinched my arm hard. It hurt. I could feel the pain. Did that mean this wasn't a dream. Or maybe I can feel pain in dreams too.

"Is something wrong " Katara asked, concerned.

"Yeah, why'° you pinch yourself? You're not suicidal are you?" Sokka joked in a serious tone.

""No, no, it's nothing" I answered. I didn't want to say they were fictional characters because right now the fictional world is real. I just need to figure out what powers and things I can do against the laws of reality.

Well, that's it for now, I've combined previous chapters into one, as people have suggested. I would love to have you write a review, but don't make it all flames with no construction or meaning to me, thank you.


	2. Fire Trouble

Hey! Thanks for reading, I can't believe I'm this quick to update, it usually takes a while. I must reply to my reviewers.

Tp-gurl-Thanks for reviewing. Yes I know you don't like Katara, but she's a character and I want to try to stay as loyal to the story as possible, so must include her.

Lady Triton- Whew! I'm glad you don't think Carly's a Mary-Sue, and that you are eager of reading my story. Sorry that this chapter is short though. Happy reading!

Cupcake-Bender- Cool, is your name referring to a new power of bending cupcakes? Thanks for the constructive review, I'll try to consider these. Thanks.

Well, here's a shorter chapter. Read and Enjoy!

**Carly: The Mind-Bender**

Chapter 2-

It was morning. I woke up with a start, thinking my one and only best Avatar dream had ended so soon. But no, I woke up on the blanket Katara lent me, with a spare coat they had on me for covers. Good thing it was summertime.

I looked up to the sky. It looked pretty real to me. I could smell the dirt on the ground. I could taste last night's fish in my mouth. I felt the fur covers on top of me. I could even hear Sokka snoring. All of my senses were functional. How can this be a dream?

"Com'on com'on com'on!" Sokka urged, "We gotta pack up and leave soon, I think the fire nation is catching up on us!" In five minutes flat everything was packed and loaded on Appa and ready to fly. I realized then that when Sokka said the fire nation was catching up, it didn't mean they were right on our tail; it meant they were two days behind instead of three. This put my mind at ease; travel was slow at that time…err, travel is slow at this time

Right after I thought this, I jinxed myself because Appa lifted off of the ground in a flash with me screaming in surprise. I wasn't certain if I could die in dreams, or here, but I wasn't taking any chances. I gripped Appa's fur tightly as well as the saddle part.

"Sorry Carly, didn't you know Appa came from an Air-bending temple, and can fly?" Katara apologized.

"Oh, I knew that, I was just surprised by his ability to accelerate so fast, I don't remember this in the shows-." I cut myself off not just because I remembered they don't know they are in shows, but because Appa steered to the left dramatically. I almost fell off, or at least I thought I did. A giant fireball flew past us to the right. Sokka cursed at his miscalculations in the fire nation's advantage in catching up with us.

"Oh my gosh! We're under attack!" I yelled, panicking, trying to tell myself I can't die. I can't die. I can't die. I can't die. I can't…wait; I have powers, don't I?

"It's okay Carly. Sokka, drive Appa while I try to distract them." Aang leaped off of Appa. I was thinking I was somehow capable of distracting them too.

"Be careful Aang! Sokka, drive Appa down toward the ship, I going with Aang." Katara commanded. I was thinking I wanted to go to, but how will I fight?

"You crazy! We got an endangered, defenseless girl on board!" Sokka replied, being sexist, but concerned for my safety.

"No, it's okay Sokka, I want to go down there too." I said, positive of my abilities.

"But-."

"Trust me." I said and thought, looking directly into his eyes.

"Okay." Sokka reconsidered and trusted me. He flew Appa down to the ship. Thankfully no more fireballs were flung because Aang knocked over the shooter. Katara and I jumped off onto the ship and I analyzed my surroundings. Soldiers were everywhere, excited from finding the Avatar and having faith in their leader; Prince Zuko.

Zuko? Ah yes, the banished prince who cared for the new soldiers used as bait and defended them, causing him to duel with his father and refusing the fight, ended up with his scar on his face and banishment. Where was he?

A gush of wind caused me to turn around and see Aang and Zuko fighting. Aang was all over the place, while Zuko fired constantly at him. It was cool to see them-…

I felt a strong sensation that someone was going to attack me. I turned to my right and saw a soldier with a knife on a stick running towards me. Oh gosh, I hope this works!

"You are too clumsy to run straight at me without tripping at least once." I thought strongly looking at the soldier. Katara had just whipped a nearby soldier with her water, leaving the water on the ground for a second. The soldier slipped on the water and fell flat on his face, really hard.

"You hurt too much to get back up" I thought towards him. The soldier didn't get back up. Wow, was this really working, or just coincidence? Wow, this place is so actiony I can hardly take it all in!

Sokka flew overhead, watching us battle and waiting for too many soldiers to be down to follow us before he picked us up. I got a great idea. I closed my eyes and pictured all of the soldiers I saw fighting.

"You are all too weak to battle anymore. You all drop to the ground from exhaustion!" I then got a really really bad headache and hit the floor myself, but I also heard more thumps joining in with mine. I blacked out, but could sense shock in Katara, Aang Sokka, and, and Zuko! I could feel him looking towards me, curious as to whom I am, wondering, wanting. I remembered I thought he was hot in the shows, how he's still hot.

I blacked out completely then and there.

7

Time for you to review please!


	3. Confession and Explanation

Replys to my fan:

tp-gurl- Lol, not exactly updating soon, now, am I? Oh well, thx for reading on, and bothering to review (97 hits, only four reviews, kind of depressing)

Anyway, on with this story…and

Enjoy, please, and reviewing would be nice too!

-

**Carly: The Mind-Bender**

Chapter 3- Confession and Explanation

Bu-bump bu-bump; my heart pounded in my head, or was it my brain pounding, or my heart pounding in my brain? Argh, I hate all this useless thought that occurs when I'm not well!

I knew we were flying on Appa, and I felt a cold cloth on my face. I was lying down, face toward the sky. It was Katara with the cloth, it had to be Katara. I tested my assumption and opened my eyes painfully to see a bunch of light and shaded Katara (leaning over me)

"What happened back there?" Katara asked immediately after seeing my consciousness.

"Wha-? What happened after I passed out?" I said.

Katara leaned back, allowing the full sun in my eyes. I groaned and covered them with my hands, then finally just sat up. I saw sparkles and they began to disappear when Katara started to talk.

"Well, all the soldiers suddenly collapsed onto the ship deck with you. Zuko was still standing but had stopped fighting and was instead starring…at you I think. The rest of us took that opportunity to damage or destroy any weapons we could find until Zuko got out of his trance and instead flung flames and Sokka. He wasn't paying any attention, from shock I think, and got his hood burned. Aang grabbed you and we flew off. The soldiers suddenly all got up once we "enemies" left the ship. Very interesting I think. Were you involved? What exactly caused you to faint?"

"Whoa, hold on. I was too paying attention! I just…wanted Zuko to…feel better by letting him actually hit his target. Yeah, I felt sorry for him! That's it!" Sokka explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sure, it was all on purpose. Ffuh, yeah, you wanted your only item on clothing BURNT!" Katara shot in, "Anyway, so Carly-…"

"Aang, you seem pretty quiet, what's up, er, what's wrong?" I broke in, suddenly concerned for Aang.

"Huh? Just thinking…"

"'Bout what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Aang replied. I was about to decide to read his mind and find out, but thought otherwise. I gotta respect people with this power. It's rude to just go readin' other peoples minds without permission! I mean, how would I feel if someone knew my deepest darkest secrets? Very upset. I guess no one else had to worry or think about these rules of respect or being polite in these categories, so I'll have to make them up myself.

"I don't mean to be rude, just curious about what happened back there." Katara stated impatiently.

"Oh, yes, well…" How do I explain my powers without telling them everything: the show, fictional, dream?

"It was me, I stopped all the men." I blurted out, stopping myself there, letting the confusion stir by itself.

"What, but how? Can you show me?" Aang didn't remain silent and asked eagerly. Is back was to me originally, but now he blew himself around and sat cross-legged; leaning his head forward in interest.

"I don't believe it, you? A _girl_? Taking down all those men? No, no…no" Sokka shook his head.

"Hmm, so is this some kind of power? Do you remember who exactly you are now?" Katara was reaching conclusions ahead of everyone else.

"Um…yes, well, kinda. I remember I don't have any home here or family, except you all. I'm just beginning to learn these powers I've never had before and am getting used to them." It was the truth, but not all the truth. I went on.

"I have a power that is not one of the four elements, because it isn't an element. I have mental powers. I can read minds and make people think a certain way or feel a certain way, at least I think I can do that. I may be able to do more, but I'm learning. I'm still confused on my capabilities. I guess I'm a mind-bender if that's what you're wanting." I gave a nervous laugh, then bowed my head and looked to the ground in a mix of shame and embarrassment.

It was silent for a while. I heard people shoot air out of their nose in disbelief. (Opposite of a sniff)

"Whoa, ooookay, we gotta land for this." Sokka said finally. A sandy island was right ahead and Sokka lowered Appa there. I gulped the saliva in my mouth, predicting what was going to happen next.

-

Um, so I'm going to post this and get the rest later for this chapter. Any suggestions to how Carly tries to explain everything and how the others question her? Thx for reading, now please hit that review button.


End file.
